Charmed Necklace
by starwarsfreaks
Summary: Hugo finds an old necklace in his mother's closet. When he takes it to school, the future generation of Harry Potter get to see the past of their parents. We thinks it's better then it sounds. This is our first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is our first fanfiction, so we hope it's not too bad. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. **

It was a sunny, Sunday afternoon. Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley were playing hide and seek at the Weasley house. It was the end of summer, and they left for school the next day. This was going to be there first year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they were all too excited to be going. Lily and Hugo always heard their older siblings, James, Albus, and Rose talk about it.

Hugo darted upstairs when Lily started counting to 50. She made it to 10 before he reached the closet in his parent's room. He climbed into the closet, behind all the coats that were hanging up, and he sat on a small box in the corner. After he heard Lily run past in the hall and he knew he was safe for a minute, he couldn't help but wonder what was in the box. He slowly and quietly opened it and saw a bunch of small items. The one that really caught his eye was a small hourglass shape necklace.

He was so hypnotized by the necklace, that he didn't hear when Lily walked into the room. She opened the closet door, and yelled "Hugo, Ha! I knew I'd find you!" When he didn't respond she yelled louder "HUGO!" and he dropped the necklace in his lap.

"WHAT! Bloody Hell, can't you see I was busy!"

"With what? You were just looking at a dumb old necklace. It's not even that pretty." She said looking at it.

"I don't care if it's pretty or not, I think it does something, and I want to know what."

Lily grabs it from her cousin's hand, and says "well then let's go ask Aunt Hermione."

"No!" Hugo whisper-yells, grabbing her arm. "If my mom knows we were in here, we'll get in trouble. We'll keep it and figure out what it is ourselves."

"How? We're leaving tomorrow."

"I'll bring it with, and we'll look it up in the library at school. Mom always talks about the how big the library is there, and that I should spend my time there instead of playing Quidditch like dad."

"Well fine. Bring it to school." Lily said, crossing her arms. "but you better let me help you."

"Deal." He said, shaking her hand.

"Lily, James, Al, come on we're leaving!" yelled Ginny from downstairs.

"I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Bring the necklace!" she said as she walks downstairs.

**The next chapter will come soon. If anyone else has already done something like this, we're sorry. **

**Please review! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

The next day the Potter's and the Weasley's went to the train station. They met up at platform 9 ¾'s. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to their three children climbed as they all onto the train. Hermione and Ron had already said their goodbyes. Albus and James sat across from Rose and the other two. The train started to move, and waved goodbye to their families as they rolled away.

As they pulled away from the station, Lily whispered to Hugo, "Did you bring the necklace?"

"Of course. It's in my pocket. Now shhh, before Rose hears us." He said looking at his sister to make sure she couldn't hear. Luckily she was scolding James for trying to steal her chocolate frogs.

The train ride was long, but fun. They kept listening to their older sibling's stories of Hogwarts, and all the amazing things that happen there. When they were close to Hogwarts, Rose demanded that Hugo must change into his robes. He stood up and walked out of the train cabin. Rose looked down on the seat and saw something. She picked up the necklace that Hugo found the day before.

"What is this?" Rose asked. Lily looked up in shock.

"Uh, it's nothing." Lily said quickly.

"Well it has to be something, I can hold it." Hugo came back shortly and saw Rose holding the necklace. He reached in his pockets and they were empty. James and Albus were oblivious to the necklace, as they were fighting over who got the last frog.

"Hugo, what is this? Why was it where you were sitting?" Rose asked him

"Well it's definitely not moms."

"Hugo, where did you get this?"

"Mom's closet when we were playing hide and seek. Please don't tell her!"

"Fine, but I'm keeping it." She said, stuffing it in her bag.

"What? Why?"

"Because it could be dangerous or something. I'll give it back when we figure out what it is." Hugo slumped into his seat, and crossed his arms. But he didn't stay mad for too long, for he looked out the window and saw Hogwarts for the first time. Lily and he were nervous for the sorting, since the rest of their family was in Gryffindor.

As they exited the train, the first years were ordered to go to the boats. Lily recognized Hagrid, her fathers giant friend, was the one leading them.

"Hello Hagrid!" she said with excitement.

" 'Ello there Lily! How you been?"

"Good Hagrid! Can we see the boats now?" She was practically yelling.

"Right this way," he said leading them down to the water. They climbed into the boats that took them off towards their first year at Hogwarts.

When they walked in, Professor Longbottom, whom Hugo and Lily had met many times before greeted them.

"Welcome First Years, once we enter this room, you will line up and I will call you to be sorted ok?" Some of the children nodded, others were frozen with anticipation. The huge door opened showing a room filled with students sitting at the tables of their houses. Up front, the professors were sitting in a line down a long table, with Headmaster McGonagall sitting in the middle. The hat was sitting on a stool in the center of the room. The kids crowded towards the hat, waiting to be sorted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't live in England, We're not J.K. Rowling, so no we don't own Harry Potter. **

For both Hugo and Lily, waiting to be sorted seemed like years. Both their names are back on the list, so they had to wait for everyone to go before them. The more people that got put into houses, the more nervous they got that they might not get in Gryffindor.

Lily was finally called, and the hat thought about her for a second, and then screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" As she ran to her brothers, who were standing and yelling for her, you could tell she was relieved. After that, Hugo became more worried, he would be the only family member not in Gryffindor now.

Professor Longbottom finally called his name. As he walked up, his heart was racing, his heart pounding. He sat on the stool, and the hat was set on his head. In his ear, he heard "Ah, another Weasley. How many of you are there now? Well I say GRYFFINDOR!" and Hugo practically darted to the table with the rest of his family. He was so relieved that he didn't have to be the only one in the family that was in a different house. Head Master McGonagall talked for a few minutes and the feast started.

Rose was too distracted by the necklace to pay attention to anything. James and Albus were in a discussion about Quidditch. Lily and Hugo were stuffing their faces with pie. It was the best pie they have ever had. After the feast was over, all the students went to their dormitories. Everyone's stuff was already packed away in their rooms.

Rose was sitting by the fire reading a book when all of a sudden she jumped up.

"I know what it is! Hugo, Lily, James, Albus, I know what it is!" They all gathered around her. She pointed to a page.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone mental?" James asks.

"No, Hugo and Lily found this necklace and we wanted to know what it is so I looked it up and I finally found it." She said talking so fast they could barely understand her.

"What is it?" Hugo asked anxiously.

"It's a time turner." She said matter-of-factly.

"What?" They all say at the same time.

"It's a time turner. It is used to go back in time. Just not that far."

"Wow!" Hugo was amazed.

"That is so cool." Lily added.

"The thing is, they are extremely rare now. They were all destroyed in the second war."

"Well then why does mom have one?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know but we should send it back so we don't get into any more trouble than we would be." As she says that, James grabs it. Him and Albus run. "Get back here with that!" Rose follows. James trips over something and the time turner drops. It broke. Lily, Hugo, and Rose catch up to the boys. James stands back up. All of a sudden they all get blinded by a bright light and when they regain their vision, they see a young Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Okay, so we can finally say that… well, we still don't own Harry Potter…**

"Hey, that is dad!" Lily said pointing to Harry. All the kids were shocked to see their parents. Well all except Lily who seemed to be rather delighted to see her dad.

"They are around our age!" Hugo noticed. "I saw them in a picture from their first year, and they looked almost exactly like that."

"What happened Rose? Why are we able to see them when they were first years?" James asked. Everyone looked at Rose. She was confused and shocked at the same time.

"The time turner, when it broke. Maybe something happened." They recognized a younger Neville walking the opposite way than their younger parents. Lily hurried over to him.

"Professor Longbottom." She addressed him by his "future" name.

"My name is Neville Longbottom, I am not a professor." Neville looked at them all strangely. "Who are you?"

"We are…" Rose covered Lily's mouth.

"We are in Hufflepuff." Albus said quickly. Rose gave him an approving nod.

"That explains things then." Neville said but yet he looked rather shy. "Well, do you need something? I am on my way to the dormitories."

"Yes, where is the potions class? We need to speak to the professor." Rose said. Neville looked at them strangely.

"Through those doors and down the hall on the right." He pointed to a big door.

"Thank you Neville. One more thing, who is the professor?" Neville was a little shocked by Rose's question, since she should know who the professor was.

"Professor Snape?"

"Oh, right, of course. Thank you so much for your help." They all hurried off to the potions class. Snape was in there checking students' papers. "Albus go down the hall and make a noise he would come to."

"Why do I have to do it?" Albus asked.

"Because _you're_ named after him. Don't let him see you. When he comes, run and hide in that closet right over there. When it's clear, come back to the classroom." Albus walked down the hall and pushed a full body armor knight to the ground. Snape went running out of the classroom. All the kids hid. Albus ran and hid in the closet, while Snape kept running down the hall. Rose went in the classroom and grabbed a couple things to make a potion.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm going to make an invisibility potion so we can go around without being noticed. Teachers know every student at school, and we're not even born yet."

"Well hurry up because he is going to be back soon." Rose put everything in her pockets and they all ran out the door. Albus met up with them and they hurried to the library. Rose started mixing things together and finally held up a couple tubes.

"I made an extra one just in case." They all drank what she gave them. Then to test it, they went to the middle of the library where some students were studying and walked up to them. The student didn't seem to notice any of them. They all walked out of the library. Lily took the time turner, what's left of it anyway. She examined it.

"I wish we could see Luna." She said. Luna and her had always been close, since she was named after her, and Luna was her godmother.

All of a sudden, the bright light came back and when they could see again, they saw Luna sitting on a couch, in what looked to be a dormitory, with her legs in the air. She was alone.

"Whoa." Albus said. Everyone was so shocked they couldn't move.


End file.
